Cortitos
by Dafri
Summary: Es una serie de historias entrelazadas que cuentan como empezó el romance entre Sakura y Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Era pasada la media noche cuando ella llegaba a la aldea después de una larga misión en el país de la arena, estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir escuchando a su rubio amigo y compañero de equipo hablar sobre lo aburrida que había sido la misión así que en cuanto pudo se alejó de sus compañeros y su sensei quien muy cortésmente se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó a que el ninja la acompañara. Corría por las calles de la aldea para poder llegar a su hogar habían dos cosas que la joven había extrañado durante la misión una era a su madre a quien quería sorprender por su cumpleaños y la otra era poder recostarse en su cama, así fue como después de correr por unas cuantas calles ocultando su chacra llego a su hogar, una pequeña casa color azul que compartía con su madre cerca del hospital.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido posible pues sabía que su madre podría estar dormida y no quería despertarla hasta que amaneciera, comenzó a quitarse las botas cuando se dio cuenta que en el recibidor en la parte donde siempre estaban colocados los zapatos de su madre se encontraba otro par de zapatos unos que por el tamaño pertenecían a un hombre, por un momento se emocionó al pensar que su padre estaría en casa pues tenía varios meses que no lo veía. La ninja pensó que su padre era un genio al volver a casa justo un día antes del cumpleaños de su madre, y que esta podría ser una reconciliación perfecta entre sus progenitores.

-Es muy bueno que estés aquí, gracias por invitarme a cenar para celebrar mi cumpleaños.- Sakura hablo desde su habitación y Sarada se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su madre pues era inusual que Sakura estuviera despierta a tan altas horas de la noche. –Aún falta la mejor parte.- Dijo una voz masculina seguida de algunas risas de su madre. Sarada se quedó inmóvil en las escaleras que la conducían a su habitación la voz del acompañante de su madre no pertenecía a su padre. – ¿Que más tienes pensado hacer Kakashi?- Pregunto su madre. –Bueno ya sabes me gustaría consentirte y que nos vayamos de viaje todos juntos pero entiendo que no puedes dejar en este momento tu trabajo en el hospital…

Las palabras que siguieron después dejaron de ser escuchadas por la joven intentando tener el valor suficiente para encarar su madre y a su amante camino en dirección a la habitación de la ninja medicó quien estaba siendo besada por el ninja copia. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a correr por la mejilla de la kunoichi quien la limpio de inmediato, pues si algo había heredado de su padre era la actitud fría con las que solía afrontar las cosas. Se sentía mal pues hasta donde ella entendía su madre estaba engañando a su padre y eso no es algo que la joven fuera a dejar pasar tan fácil mente.

Kakashi y Sakura habían tenido una cita para festejar por adelantado el cumpleaños de la peli rosa y disfrutar un rato de su tiempo como pareja. Llevaban algunos años saliendo en secreto y su relación pronto seria dada a conocer pues ambos esperaban a que Sasuke regresara para que los tramites del divorcio entre Haruno y el Uchiha fueran firmados y de esta forma la médico fuera oficialmente una mujer libre.

Sarada había salido a una misión al país de la arena, Kakashi y Sakura esperaban que la joven llegara hasta la tarde y así poder salir los tres a algún lugar. Mientras tanto la pareja disfrutaba de un tiempo juntos Sakura tenía puesta la remera de Kakashi y unos shorts, el ninja copia estaba sin camisa sobre ella besándola. -¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto Sarada con la voz quebrada al ver a su madre besando a Kakashi.

-Sarada has llegado antes.- Fue lo que dijo el ninja copia al ver a la portadora de sharingan parada en la entrada de la habitación, Sakura quien no se había percatado de la presencia de si hija hasta ese momento, empujo a Kakashi tirándolo de la cama.

-Mi amor has vuelto antes de la misión.- Dijo Sakura colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija, quien aún se mantenía inexpresiva y eso era una mala señal. –Lo hice porque quería darte una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños. Pero si te molesta el hecho que te arruine la noche con el sexto puedo irme de la casa.- Sakura se sintió mal ante las palabras de su hija lo que ella menos quería es que su hija saliera lastimada; por eso mismo al verla tan feliz por el regreso de su padre nunca le comento sobre su separación. –Perdón, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma; si gustas puedo explicarte…

-Mamá no tienes que decirlo ya no soy una niña y se perfectamente que tú y Kakashi estaban a punto de tener sexo.- Grito Sarada mientras se tapaba las orejas y cerraba los ojos con tal de no escuchar nuevamente una charla sobre la sexualidad. Kakashi intento no reír ante tal escena pues sabía que cualquier comentario o movimiento en falso y terminaría gravemente herido.

-Kakashi sen… sensei y yo…

-¿Sensei? Mamá un sensei no tiene relaciones con su ex alumna.- Dijo Sarada interrumpiendo a su madre quien la miraba avergonzada. – ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto con un poco de leche y galletas pequeña?- Pregunto Sakura intentando encontrar una forma de hablar tranquilamente y con la que Sarada entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Voy a la cocina por las galletas.- Dijo Kakashi quien recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Sarada. –No conseguirán nada si ambos me tratan como una niña.- Dijo Sarada corriendo por las escaleras y saliendo de la casa. Sakura quería correr detrás de su hija pero se vio detenida por el ninja copia. –Necesitaras cambiarte si quieres ir detrás de ella.

Kakashi hizo un jutsu de invocación para llamar a Pakun quien apareció en la habitación de Sakura y se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi en tal lugar y sin camisa. -¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?- Pregunto el canino. –Sarada ha huido de casa y necesitamos encontrarla, no creo que haya ido lejos así que nos dividiremos los tres para buscarla.

–Kakashi creo que será mejor si yo hablo con ella a solas.-Dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación. –Sakura no me dejes fuera de este asunto, Sarada es nuestra pequeña y ambos necesitamos explicarle las cosas.- Dijo Kakashi mientras se terminaba de vestir.

Tsunade y Shizune estaban poniéndose al día con varios de los sucesos de la aldea mientras ambas amigas disfrutaban de algunas copas de Sake en casa de la rubia, cuando alguien toco la puerta. –No me digas que Yamato volvió a olvidar las llaves Shizune y viene a pedirte las tuyas nuevamente.- Dijo la rubia mientras la morena se encaminaba a la puerta. –No él salió de misión esta mañana y regresa en una semana.- Nuevamente la puerta fue golpeada con insistencia. –Voy a matar a quien sea quien se le ocurre llegar a tocar la puerta de mi casa a tan altas horas de la noche. –Dijo Tsunade antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Sarada quien por primera vez en el transcurso de la noche lloraba. –Siento mucho molestar abuela Tsunade pero no sabía a donde ir.- Dijo Sarada quien se limpiaba las lágrimas, Tsunade sonrió al ver tal escena pues aunque ella odiaba las lágrimas y la debilidad que estas demostraban se enterneció al ver lo mucho Sarada y Sakura se parecían. –Sabes que tú nunca serás una molestia pequeña.- Tsunade abrazo a Sarada y ambas entraron a la casa.

Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban enfrente de la casa de Tsunade cuando las luces del recibidor se encendieron. –Si gustas aun puedes huir.- Dijo Sakura mientras veía a Kakashi. –Es momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de esconder nuestra relación y no pienso dejarte sola.- Dijo el peli plata tomando la mano de Sakura.

Antes de que alguno de los dos tocara la puerta esta fue abierta por Tsunade quien los veía a ambos tomados de la mano. –Buenas noches Tsunade. –Saludo Sakura a su mentora. –Buenas noches Sakura.-Saludo la rubia –Buenas noches Tsunade.- Dijo Kakashi, Tsunade a el lo fulmino con la mirada. –Pasen me gustaría hablar con ambos.- La antigua Hokage les dio la espalada a la pareja. Kakashi apretó la mano de Sakura antes de entrar, Sakura lo miro preocupada pero Kakashi sonrió y le guiño el ojo. –Todo está bien no pienso huir.- Dijo el ninja mientras caminaba detrás de la rubia.

Al llegar a la sala Tsunade le indico que se sentaran y ambos ninjas obedecieron, la princesa de las babosas caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala con una botella de Sake en la mano. –Alguno de ustedes puede explicarme como siendo grandes ninjas reconocidos en la aldea no pudieron percatarse de la presencia de una niña inocente.-Dijo Tsunade tomando un trago de la botella de sake. –Tsunade Shisou, Sarada no vio nada malo.-Dijo Sakura para después quedarse callada al ver la mirada de desaprobación de su antigua mentora. –Le pensábamos contar en unos meses cuando el divorcio de Sakura se hiciera oficial.- Respondió Kakashi.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Cómo es que estas tramitando un divorcio si nunca te casaste?- Tsunade veía a Sakura quien estaba nerviosa. –Yo ya se lo había dicho Tsunade Shisou. Sasuke y yo nos casamos en el país del sonido cuando viajábamos.

-Eso no fue una boda, ese tipo de cosas no cuenta si no están ahí tus amigos y tu familia, no es válido si no hay alguna ceremonia que te respalde tu unión o una fiesta con sake donde estén los testigos.-Los motivos que Tsunade siempre dada para invalidar la boda de Sakura y Sasuke siempre tenían que ver con el hecho de que ella al igual que varios de los ninjas de Konoha no había asistido a la boda.

-En ese tiempo Sakura estaba muy confundida y solo siguió lo que ella creía que era su sueño con la persona a la que amaba.- Interrumpió Kakashi a la rubia quien lo miro furiosa. -¿Cómo es que de tantos hombre que hay en la aldea tuviste que terminar con el mas impuntual de todos?- Pregunto Tsunade mirando a su alumna quien soltó una ligera risa nerviosa. –Kakashi siempre ha sido la persona que más me ha apoyado, es el único hombre que ha estado en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, se volvió mi mejor amigo. De pronto me di cuenta que él nunca me había abandonado y de lo mucho que quiere a Sarada. Así que con temor a que mis no fueran correspondidos me confesé un día y descubrí que sentíamos lo mismo el uno por él otro.

-¿Entonces se aman?-Pregunto Sarada quien estaba parada en la entrada de la sala mirando a su madre y a Kakashi. –Sí, nos amamos.- Respondió Sakura levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su hija. -¿Y qué es lo que pasa con mi papá?- Pregunto la niña con la voz quebrada. –Tu papá y yo hablamos de esto ahora que vino a la aldea y él está de acuerdo con separarnos. Sabe que de alguna forma el ocasiono nuestra separación al irse durante tanto tiempo y dar por hecho una relación.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-Pregunto Sarada con temor a que fuera hecha a un lado. –Tú eres nuestra pequeña hija y yo sé lo mucho que quieres a tu padre, no pretendo tomar su lugar; aunque siempre que lo necesites podrás contar conmigo porque seguiré haciendo todo lo posible para que tu mamá y tú sean las mujeres más felices del mundo.- Respondió Kakashi a la pregunta de la menor abrazándola, Sarada correspondió al abrazo había escuchado toda la conversación y sabía que su madre tenía derecho a ser feliz con alguien que siempre la apoyara.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi.- Grito emocionada al ver como su sensei entraba a su departamento, corrió a abrazarlo, él la recibió con gran entusiasmo después de tanto tiempo sin verse tras una larga misión del ninja copia ese tipo de acciones eran de lo más normal.

-¿Dónde está Sarada?- Pregunto el shinobi intentando encontrar a la pequeña niña. –Ella está jugando en la sala con algunos de los chicos.

-Está bien voy a darle su regalo.- Kakashi le mostro a Sakura la pequeña caja envuelta en papel azul.

Cuando Kakashi se alejó la madre de Sakura se acercó un poco a su hija para mirar con asombro como su nieta abrazaba al ninja de cabello plateado.

-¿El que hace aquí?-Pregunto Mebuki mientras miraba a su hija –Vino porque yo lo invite mamá.-Respondió Sakura mientras miraba a Kakashi platicando con Naruto. -¿Y el que es de ti?-Pregunto viendo a su hija que sonreía al ver a sus mejores amigos charlando. –Él es Kakashi ¿Lo recuerdas mi antiguo sensei mamá?- Sakura bebió un poco de jugo mientras se recargaba en la pared. –No lo parase.- Dijo su madre, provocando que Sakura la viera incrédula. – ¿Mamá te encuentras bien?- Mebuki levanto los hombros mientras sonreía. -¿Por qué tantas preguntas con respecto a Kakashi?

-Porque no creo que él sea solo tu sensei.-Sakura la miro quitándole el vaso de plástico de las manos. –Suficiente es la última vez que te vuelvo a invitar a mi departamento.- Sakura quería a su madre y desde hace tiempo había hecho las paces con ella sin embargo creía que eso no le daba el derecho para meterse en su vida. –Lo digo enserio el no parece tu maestro y el que te mire en la forma en que lo hace me hace pensar que él tampoco te mira como su alumna.- Sakura comenzó a reír. –Está bien dime de que forma me mira.- Sakura centro toda su atención en su madre quien miraba a su hija y al hombre al otro lado de la habitación. –Lo creas o no en ocasiones te mira como si fueras a bailar para el.- Sakura comenzó a reír de lo que le decía su madre. –Él nunca me miraría así es Kakashi.

-Te place.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres pregunto Sakura mientras tomaba otro sorbo de jugo. –Te ríes de lo que digo eso significa que te complace que te mire así.- Fue lo que dijo su madre antes de dejarla sola. –Solo para que lo sepas me río porque estás loca y a los locos hay que darles por su lado.

Sakura miraba a Kakashi, y sonreía al tenerlo en su vida era uno de sus mejores amigos y siempre estaba ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Al otro lado de la sala el peli plata estaba feliz al ver a la pequeña Sarada tan feliz. –Kakashi sensei, gracias por el regalo.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme linda.-Kakashi le revolvió el cabello a la niña tal cual como lo hacía con Sakura cuando la joven comenzó a ser su alumna. Miro en dirección a la mujer de cabello rosa y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Haruno mirándolo solo a él. Kakashi le dedico una sonrisa a su alumna para después desviar la mirada.


End file.
